Valor para avanzar
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Pasaron por muchos momentos amargos, muchas pruebas y desafíos pero lo habían logrado, proteger a sus amigos, a su familia, era el momento de ser feliz. Solo necesitaban de valor para avanzar. #ConcursoIchiHimeFC


**Disclaimer:** Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.

Este fic participa en el concurso de la página de Facebook Ichihime realizado por la celebración del canon de la pareja. Falta poco para que se cumpla un año de la finalización del manga pero el fandom continua activo a la espera de nuevas noticias.

Espero que disfruten la lectura.

#ConcursoIchiHimeFC

* * *

 **Valor para avanzar**

* * *

Orihime pasó sus dedos sobre la alacena buscando los ingredientes que aparecían en la receta del libro de cocina que Tatsuki le había regalado. Se detuvo unos cuantos segundos en el wasabi, sintió la tentación de tomarlo pero desistió al final, su experiencia como repostera le había enseñado que a algunas personas, la mayoría, no les gustaba mezclarlo con los pasteles o con cualquier postre dulce en general.

Tatsuki había sido la que enseñó esa importante lección. Fue poco después de que comenzara a salir con Ichigo. Días antes de San Valentín se habían reunido en su casa para preparar los chocolates, Yuzu y Karin se habían unido. Orihime se encontraba ansiosa pues sería la primera vez que preparaba un honmei-choco. Quiso agregarle frijoles molidos y wasabi pero Tatsuki le detuvo.

—No creo que Ichigo sea tan tonto de rechazar tu chocolate pero si agregas esos ingredientes pasaran el resto de la cita en un hospital.

Yuzu y Karin asintieron por lo que tuvo que desistir de sus propósitos. En aquella ocasión pensó que exageraban y seguía pensándolo. Había gente a la que le gustaba su toque personal y ninguno de sus platillos había provocado que alguien visitara el hospital, al menos no que ella supiera.

Luego de eso Yuzu se había ofrecido a ayudarla a aprender a cocinar. Fue divertido e incluso les permitió pasar más tiempo juntas por lo que se conocieron mejor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Orihime se sintió parte de una familia.

"Podría agregarlo solo en mi porción", se dijo Orihime mientras la guardaba en su delantal y continuaba con su búsqueda.

No fue la única ocasión en la que se detuvo tentada de tomar un ingrediente que no formaba parte de la receta pero en todas esas ocasiones se detuvo. Si estuviera cocinando solo para ella habría continuado e incluso agregado más ingredientes pero debía recordarse que más personas comerían y tenían gustos diferentes. No era algo que le molestara, aunque disfrutaba descubrir nuevos sabores lo hacía más de tener compañía y de cocinar para sus seres queridos. Le tomó más tiempo del que había planeado inicialmente reunir los ingredientes, mentalmente se dijo que debía apresurarse si deseaba que todo estuviera listo a tiempo.

En cuanto la mezcla estuvo preparada tomó los moldes que Ichigo había comprado para la ocasión, estos tenían forma de conejo. Orihime estaba segura de que a Rukia le encantarían e incluso imaginó a su amiga mostrándole a Kazui y a Ichika un peluche en forma de Chappy para que lo amaran tanto como ella lo hacía.

Un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió al recordar que ni Rukia ni Renji habían confirmado su asistencia, tenía muchos deseos de conocer a Ichika pero entendía que los dos tenían muchas responsabilidades en la Sociedad de Almas y que no siempre podrían viajar aunque se tratara de una ocasión especial como lo era el primer cumpleaños de Kazui. La Sociedad de Almas seguía sin reponerse del todo después de la guerra. Cada uno de ellos había puesto de su parte para hacer que los daños fueron menores pero el enemigo era fuerte y muchos perdieron la vida. Le era inevitable sentir tristeza al recordar esos días tan oscuros y más al recordar a quienes no pudo salvar. Rukia le había dicho que fue de mucha ayuda y que todos a los que ayudó se sentían agradecidos pero a veces le era imposible sentir remordimientos por lo que no pudo hacer.

—Nos estamos reponiendo, lento pero seguro —le había dicho Rukia en cierta ocasión, no mucho después de que la guerra finalizara.

Los moldes habían sido idea de Yuzu. Días antes había llegado a la casa con el molde diciendo que Kazui lo adoraría y ciertamente fue así. En cuanto Kazui los había visto los miró con suma atención e intentó tomarlos. Ichigo no le permitió tomarlos, aquellos moldes eran de acero y él temía que pudiera golpearse con ellos.

Yuzu y Karin interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Ellas habían regresado del supermercado con los ingredientes que faltaban. No era nada nuevo para Orihime el cocinar con Yuzu, era algo que ambas habían empezado a hacer poco después de que comenzara a salir con Ichigo. A ella le había hecho feliz saber que las hermanas de Ichigo la habían aceptado como parte de la familia.

Al principio le costó no incluir su toque personal, era algo que continuaba haciendo pero únicamente con sus comidas y con las de Kazui. Para Ichigo fue una sorpresa descubrir que su hijo había heredado el peculiar gusto de su madre. Fue algo que descubrió cuando Kazui comenzó a comer alimentos en puré, había preparado diferentes tipos de puré pensando en los nutrientes que necesitaba, no esperó que su hijo los mezclara todos antes de comer.

Yuzu la ayudó a preparar el Chirashi-sushi* que servirían. Para Orihime era divertido cocinar con Yuzu. Tatsuki era su amiga y valoraba su amistad pero no podía negar que en ocasiones se sentía sola, especialmente cuando regresaba a su departamento y lo encontraba vacío.

—Yuzu, ¿podrías cuidar del pastel en lo que le doy de comer a Kazui?

—Claro, puedes contar con eso.

Orihime tomó la taza del bento de su hijo y se dirigió a la sala. El piso se encontraba cubierto de globos de todos los colores, la mayoría de colores naranja. La mayoría de globos eran de color naranja, Karin los había elegido y Kazui los había amado. En cuanto había visto la canasta de globos intentó tomarlos y llevarlos a su boca. Ichigo y ella se habían llevado un gran susto aunque lo único que hizo el menor de los Kurosaki fue cubrir con un poco de baba uno de los extremos.

—Masaki estaría orgullosa —comentó Isshin mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas —. Kazui es un niño adorable.

—¡Continua trabajando! —le gritó Karin después de patearlo —. Falta poco para que la fiesta comience.

—Karin, eres cruel con tu atractivo padre —dijo Isshin mientras limpiaba unas lágrimas de su rostro pero rápidamente dejó esa actitud para continuar colocando un arco de globos sobre la puerta de entrada —. Estoy seguro de que Kazui se divertirá mucho.

—Mientras que ningún globo explote —comentó Karin con pesimismo.

Orihime deseó que eso no pasara. No sabía si a Kazui le asustaría el sonido de la explosión pero era algo que no deseaba comprobar. Su hijo era un niño tan pequeño, deseoso de conocer el mundo que lo rodeaba y le era inevitable sentir un profundo deseo por protegerlo.

Cuando Orihime entró a su dormitorio encontró a Ichigo cargando a Kazui. Ambos parecían estar divirtiéndose. En ese momento se lamentó por no haber llevado su cámara fotográfica, no era nada nuevo el que Ichigo fuera cariñoso con su hijo pero para Orihime cada uno de esos momentos eran especiales e irrepetibles.

En cuanto Kazui vio a su madre no se tardó en extender sus manos hacia ella y llamarlo con pequeños balbuceos de bebé. Ichigo también se volteó y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que Orihime tanto amaba, la misma sonrisa que le había dedicado durante su primera cita. Cuando Orihime le mostró a Kazui el bento con su comida las sonrisas del pequeño se hicieron más grandes.

Con la cuchara llena de puré de papa y manzana imitó los movimientos de un avión, al parecer su hijo había heredado sus gustos para la comida. La mirada del más pequeño de los Kurosaki estaba fija en la misma y cuando llegó a su boca la abrió para permitir la entrada de una de sus comidas favoritas. En cuanto hubo terminado Orihime le pidió a su esposo que se cambiara, faltaba poco para que los invitados comenzaran a llegar y debían estar preparados para recibirlos.

El traje de Kazui estaba en el armario. Uryuu lo había hecho para el pequeño días atrás. Ichigo sospechaba que era su forma de disculparse por no poder asistir al cumpleaños. No había dicho que faltaría pero tenía sus dudas, últimamente parecía estar muy ocupado aunque ciertamente desde que empezó a estudiar medicina solía estarlo.

En cuanto se dirigió a la sala se encontró con Keigo y Tatsuki ayudando con los preparativos para la fiesta. Supuso que la decoración de la casa se encontraba terminada, Ichigo estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de globos que había, sospechaba que su padre tenía mucho que ver con ello.

Notó como Kazui se movía entre sus brazos, se notaba la felicidad que sentía al ver tantos globos juntos. Lo colocó en el suelo pero no se alejó de él. Kazui podía caminar por sí solo pero podía perder el equilibrio con mucha facilidad y eso había provocado que tanto él como Orihime se hubieran llevado muchos sustos, afortunadamente ninguno terminó en tragedia. Ser padres era algo nuevo para ambos y muchas veces temían estar equivocándose. Kazui se acercó a los globos y tomó varios de ellos, más de los que podía cargar. El menor de los Kurosaki era un niño muy curioso y saludable.

Tatsuki e Ichigo se encargaron de tomar las fotografías. A pesar de que Orihime quería tener muchos recuerdos del primer cumpleaños de su hijo no fue capaz de sostener la cámara fotográfica por la emoción que sentía. No era la primera vez que algo así le ocurría, lo mismo sucedió en la boda de Renji y Rukia, no pudo contener las lágrimas y necesito de Ichigo para poder almacenar esos hermosos recuerdos.

Kazui amaba ser cargado por Sado por lo que en cuanto lo vio no dudó en estirar sus pequeños bracitos para que lo cargara. Sado lo tomó y lo elevó hasta sus hombros provocando varias sonrisas en el más pequeño.

Uryuu fue el último en llegar. Lo hizo cuando la fiesta había comenzado. Lo primero que hizo fue disculparse por el retraso, nadie le hizo ninguna pregunta. Bastaba con una pequeña mirada para corroborar que había corrido hasta el lugar en donde se celebraba la fiesta. Nadie le reclamó por ello.

Ese día Kazui cumplía un año, era motivo de celebración el que hubiera crecido sano y fuerte. Para Ichigo era motivo de orgullo ver a su hijo crecer, el ver a su familia reunido y el tener valiosos amigos con los que compartir esa experiencia. Valor para avanzar, amistad para continuar eso era todo lo que necesitaba, no tenía miedo de lo que el futuro pudiera repararle.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

 **Vocabulario del one shot.**

Honmei-choco: Chocolate que se entrega en San Valentín cuyo significado es chocolate favorito. Se entrega a la pareja o al ser amado. Este chocolate debe ser preparado en casa y de ser comprado ser de un precio elevado.

*Chirashi-sushi: Es un plato clásico japonés formado por dos piezas de sashimi esparcido sobre arroz cocido y aderazado con vinagre. Se acostumbra servir este platillo durante los cumpleaños.

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer.**


End file.
